Poèmes en Sindarin
by Tilicho
Summary: Poèmes en sindarin, un seul pour le moment, de ma composition, bien sûr, mais bientôt d'autres ! Je réponds aux reviews !
1. Mereth le Rîn

MERETH LE RÎN.  
  
MATHAN I RÎN NÛR LE MIGIL BRYNWI  
TÌRAN I DÎN ATHAN EMYN LE NÎN...  
  
ANOR UIN MYR O UIR,  
NÎN O HELEG ERIN I ATHRAD :  
MAETHYR DANNIN NED I MAETH.  
  
ANÌRON NÎN AN NALLON,  
ANÌRON CRIST AN GWANNAN.  
ANÌRON I SINNARN AN HENIAN.  
  
SINNARN UIN AGAR,  
SINNARN UIN GOE,  
ANÌRAN I RÎN  
LE MAETH DAN MYR.  
  
  
Meth  



	2. Traduction de Mereth le Rîn

La fête du souvenir.  
  
Je sens le profond souvenir des épées vaillantes,  
Je vois le silence par-delà les montagnes de larmes...  
  
Soleil de ténèbres éternel,  
Des larmes de glace sur le chemin :  
Nos guerriers tombés au combat.  
  
Je voudrais des larmes, pour pleurer,  
Je voudrais une épée, pour mourir.  
Je voudrais un témoignage, pour comprendre.  
  
Récit de sang,  
Récit de terreur,  
Je voudrais que l'on se souvienne  
De cette bataille contre les ténèbres.  
  
Fin  



	3. The Feast of the Remembrance

I try to translate the poem in english, but I'm not sure...  


  
  
  
  
The feast on the remembrance.  
  
I feel the deep remembrance of the valiante swords  
I feel the silence beyond the mountains of tears...  
  
Eternal sun of darkness,  
Ice tears on the way :  
Our warriors fallen at the fight.  
  
I d like tears, to cry  
I'd like a sword, to die.  
I'd like a tale, to understand.  
  
Tale of blood,  
Tale of terror  
I'd like us to remember  
This fight against darkness.  
  
  



	4. Ode à Théoden

Ode à Théoden.  


  
Je crierai ton nom, vaillant suzerain, quand les montagnes seront poussière,  
Théoden Roi ! Théoden Roi ! Ma véritable place se trouve auprès de toi,  
Théoden Roi ! Les arcs, les hâches, les épées, les cors qui sonnent m'indiffèrent,  
Le Seigneur de la Marche est tombé ! Je t'appelle, Théoden Roi ! Théoden Roi !_  
O roch_ _în, Théoden i âr dannant ! O roch în, Eomer i hîl dannatha !  
_  
Tes derniers mots furent pour la vierge guerrière, qui, hélas,  
Sans que tu le saches, Théoden Roi, gisait à côté de toi !  
Vierge blonde sans faille, à l'épée souillée, Théoden Roi !  
Plus fragile que d'apparence, ta nièce, ange déchu déjà si las !  
_O roch_ _în, Théoden i âr dannant ! O roch în, Eowyn i rodwen maetha le !  
_  
Tes cheveux de neige, cascade sous ton heaume, Théoden Roi !  
Ta main crispée sur une épée vaillante qui jamais n'avait failli !  
Et pourtant, Nivacrin, destrier fou dans notre désarroi, te perdit.  
Tu es tombé, Théoden Roi, toi qui jamais ne verra l'armée fantôme !  
_O roch_ _în, Théoden i âr dannant ! O hûl nîn, Théoden i âr cuinatha !_  
  
Eomer chevauche devant nous, Théoden Roi !   
La victoire est nôtre ! Nous ne faillerons pas !  
Cavaliers de la Marche, brandissez votre épée !  
Fendez leurs rangs, car jamais vous ne tomberez !  
_O roch_ _în, Théoden i âr dannant ! In raim glyss aldannathar !_  
  
Tu ne fouleras jamais plus les salles dorées de Meduseld, ton palais,  
Et pourtant, sur les lèvres, ton nom murmuré ne mourra jamais !  
Théoden Roi ! Par Eorlingas ! Que le soleil soit rouge si demain vient !  
Théoden Roi ! Tes grands guerriers sont là, le triomphe sera tien !  
_O roch_ _în, Théoden i âr dannant ! In Rohirrim broniathar le !  
_  
Le Gondor ne tombera pas, Théoden Roi, dans leurs mains d'ébène !  
Tu nous as donné ta foi, Théoden Roi ! Bien au-delà de toute notre peine !  
Au Gondor, Rohirrim, au Gondor ! Le cor sonne, l'armée se lève et crie,  
Théoden Roi, notre Roi ! Repose en paix, ces royaumes ne seront pas pris !  
_O roch_ _în, Théoden i âr dannant ! Gondor aldannatha le !  
_  
Quand les montagnes seront poussière, je crierai ton nom !  
Quand le mal sera détruit, je viendrai à toi, ô, Théoden, mon Roi !  
Ton nom dorera les écrits du troisième âge, les ombres s'en vont !  
Que les symbelmynë croissent sur ta tombe, Théoden, Roi de tous les Rois !_  
Ned Arda, Théoden aldannant ! Rohirrim... Mân în revia o i sûl.  
_

Mîrithil Queergleam, Lithorein


	5. Merci pour vos reviews :o

Suilad ! Petite page pour remercier mes zentils reviewers qui apportent la soleil dans ma vie :o).  
  
  


Saiji : Lol, ben merci beaucoup...:o)  
  
Moustique Neptunien : Merci beaucoup Margaux, mon ptit coach ! lol ;o)  


  


? : You asked me, so I've translated the poem by myself... I'm not sure that it's right. (Oh my... I speak english like a spanish cow ^_^lol)  
  
Aurialie : Merci beaucoup, j'essaierai d'en écrire de nouveaux, mais bon... C'est très très long...^_^  
  
Lady Myself : **Re merci** :o) Que dire d'autre ? ^_^ lol  
  
Lady Myself : J'avais bien compris...  
  
Eowynangel : Pour le moment, je suis encore au stade d'apprentissage... ^_^ J'essaie de trouver des leçons sur le net, des trucs comme ça...:-p Pour ta fic, je lirai dès que possible, promis !  
  
Celebrithil : Merci beaucoup ! Roxanne m'a reviewée, vais lui répondre... :o)  
  
Darkrogue : Crois-moi, tu l'écorches sûrement moins que moi... Hannon le, mellon nîn ^_^ (Toujours très comique quand je parle elfique à l'oral)  
  
Roxanne : Suilad, mellon nîn... Hannon le an pith... ^_^ (Je suis certaine d'avoir fait au moins trois fautes, rien que dans ces quelques mots, lol) Donc je veux dire merci à toi pour tes paroles... :o) Je ne maîtrise pas encore trop l'elfique... Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais comme site ? ^_^   
Sinon, j'ai pas compris ta dernière phrase, je n'apprends que le sindarin... :o(  
  
Namarië mellon nîn !  
  
Mîrithil Lithorein Tilicho Cenedril Queergleam (j'ai fait court, moi... ;o))


End file.
